Três Patinhos na Lagoa
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Um misterioso lago esconde em suas profundezas, algo que Inu Yasha não irá descançar até descobrir.. COMPLETA!


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem e sim à mangaká Rumiko Takahashi, porém

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Após mais um dia extremamente cansativo de trabalho, o púbere de apenas 18 anos estava a caminhar na beira do lago.

Este mesmo rapaz era dono de uma magnífica beleza. Tinha um porte alto, atlético, olhos violetas, cabelos negros como um céu sem estrelas, compridos. A franja lhe caia aos olhos de uma forma em que a impressão que qualquer pessoa que o observasse naquele momento, parado com o olhar fixado naquelas águas escuras, achasse que o mesmo jovem estivesse pensando em assassinato. Um brilho indecifrável aqueles olhos possuíam, que, talvez, jamais alguma pessoa conseguiria decifrar.

O lago ficava em uma espécie de bosque. Era um lugar bonito, sem sombra de duvidas. Estava anoitecendo. A mata um pouco à frente era escura, onde somente se via conjuntos de brilhos verdes, pequenos brilhos verdes, vaga-lumes a rodear uma flor no orvalho da noite. O lago por sua vez era de águas escuras, ninguém sabia o que podia se esconder naquele local. Uma ponte que o cortava, uma construção antiga, dava um ar mais romântico ao lugar, mas aquele púbere não queria saber de romantismo, queria apenas relaxar olhando para a negritude daquele lago. Imaginar o que se escondia naquele local tão misterioso.

Um barulho esganiçado, cortando aquele silêncio, fez o jovem dar um leve sobressalto, olhara na direção oposta que estava a mirar tão fixamente. Virou-se. Eram patos, três para ser mais exatos, os três adultos, grandes, brancos, ao redor do bico um acinzentado metálico, cabeças erguidas, uma forma imponente, como se estivessem dizendo _"Olha para mim! Eu mando no pedaço. Ta entendendo?! Saia da minha frente!"._

O jovem rapaz, que também atendia por Inu Yasha dera um sorriso de canto, talvez, se os patos realmente falassem, fosse isso que eles estavam dizendo, com aqueles barulhos esganiçados, que, de certa forma, fosse até engraçado para animais tão majestosos. Injusto. Mas esta era a lei da vida. Os que mereciam muito possuíam pouco. E os que mereciam pouco possuíam muito.

A água atrás de si moveu-se, ele pôde sentir, virou-se em um solavanco e teve a leve impressão de ver um brilho esverdeado dentro d'água. Mas lá não havia nada. A água fazia pequenas ondas. Algo inexplicável, naquele mesmo lago, não se possuía peixes, ou qualquer forma viva. Virou-se novamente para observar os patos que cruzavam aquele lago, mas, apenas dois se encontravam no local. E não três. Ele tinha certeza, eram três patos que nadavam, em fileira. Perguntas começaram a lhe invadir a mente: _Onde fora parar o outro pato? O que era aquele brilho estranho que estava no lago? Será que alguma coisa tem a ver com a outra?_

Aquilo era muito estranho. Já tinha ouvido falar que aquele lugar era cercado por mistérios. Coisas inexplicáveis. Coisas fora do comum. Mistérios sobrenaturais. Mas aquele mesmo jovem nunca chegou a acreditar em tamanha baboseira. Na verdade. Sempre achou que aquilo era lenda pra impressionar turistas. Algo sem muita lógica. Em sua cidade, onde nascera, vive e provavelmente irá morrer, não havia turistas. Era um lugar onde sua principal renda era a agricultura. Uma cidade pequena, cercada por pântanos. Não sabia nem mesmo se sua pequena cidade natal constava no mapa.

Outra vez. Mais uma vez aquelas águas se balançaram. Outro clarão verde. Mas nada estava ali. As mesmas pequenas ondas. Olhara para os patos. Mais um havia sumido. Mais que diabos estava acontecendo naquele local? A noite estava começando a aparecer. As primeiras estrelas iluminavam o céu. A lua era nova, quase invisível, apenas um leve risco prateado se via. Desta vez, uma leve brisa balançou as árvores. As folhas em movimento assobiaram. Aquela cena estava assustadora. Não sabia o que acontecia ali. E não pretendia descobrir. Virou-se as costas para aquele lago. Saiu caminhando. Iria voltar para casa. Tomar um banho e descansar. Talvez, amanhã voltasse aquele lugar.

**V**irou-se para um lado. Virou-se para o outro. Estava assim há horas. O relógio badalava meia-noite. O pêndulo do mesmo ia de um lado para o outro, com um barulho irritante de tic, tac, tic tac... Levantou-se. Talvez fosse inútil tentar dormir. A curiosidade de descobrir o que naquele misterioso lago acontecia o deixava inquieto. Então, em uma atitude impensável, ele se levantou. Vestira uma blusa comum, uma calça e um casaco. Sim. Estava frio. Naquele lugar a noite sempre vinha fria. E, mesmo assim, o jovem transpirava.

Desceu as escadas tomando cuidado para não fazer o menor barulho. Não queria que seus pais acordassem. E lhe viessem cheios de perguntas. Abrira a porta. O vento gélido balançou seus longos cabelos negros. E ele se abraçara por debaixo do casaco. A noite estava mais fria que o normal. Trancou a porta. Guardou a chave no bolso da calça. Calçou o tênis e se pôs a caminhar.

Em menos de dez minutos ele chegou ao lago. Teria levado menos tempo se não estivesse disputando uma briga interior se deveria ou não ir. Foi. Algo dentro de si dizia para dar meia volta e ir embora para casa. A outra parte, conhecida como curiosidade, dizia para ficar e investigar o que acontecia no local.

O ultimo pato. O único que não desaparecera anteriormente não se encontrava mais no local. Inu Yasha não sabia se o animal tivesse apenas passado e ido embora ou aquele mesmo brilho verde vindo da água o tivesse capturado. Por mais esquisito que parecesse para ele mesmo. A opinião em que acreditava mais era a segunda.

O clima estava tão apavorante quanto anteriormente. Os grilos cantavam. Os olhos das corujas se destacavam na escuridão que certamente era aquela mata. O vento continuava a soprar, as árvores a assobiar. A lua quase não aparecia e o céu era apenas iluminado pelas estrelas que ali pairavam. Ele, cautelosamente, se pôs a andar em direção ao lago.

Chegou à beira. Nada. Tudo parado e calmo. Sentou-se na posição de lótus. Olhava atentamente para aquelas águas escuras que não lhe permitia enxergar nada além de seu próprio reflexo. Era como um espelho negro. Intocável. Era como se você pousasse sua mão sentiria o gelado plano de vidro. Mas ele sabia que não era assim. Ele sabia que se colocasse sua mão naquela planície espelhada a mesma afundaria, e nada poderia enxergar.

Distraiu-se por um momento. O vento fez com que um galho balançasse e roçasse em uma coruja, que piara e colocou-se a voar. Virou a cabeça para olhar. A expressão assustada. De medo.

Sentiu algo lhe puxando pelo pescoço. Caiu naquele lago. Tentou nadar até a superfície, mas algo o segurava. Abriu os olhos, e foi então que vira duas bolas luminosas e esverdeadas o olhando. Eram olhos. Uma coisa esquisita. Não sabia distinguir aquilo. Não sabia o que era. O bicho também era verde. Tinha formas humanas apesar de não possuir cabelo, a cabeça desproporcional ao corpo que era fino e esquelético. _ETs? O que era aquilo?_

Tentava desesperadamente subir, o ar começava a lhe faltar. Não conseguia. Se tentasse gritar por socorro a única conseqüência disso era que mais água lhe entrasse no corpo. Seu corpo amoleceu. Ele pôde sentir a água em seus pulmões, o coração batendo rapidamente e uma descarga de adrenalina lhe invadir. Mas não conseguia emergir daquelas águas negras, tentava desesperadamente, mas não possuía mais forças. Podia sentir seus vasos sanguíneos incharem e estourarem. Sua visão estava embaçada, os vasos sanguíneos dos olhos também incharam. Deixando a parte branca num tom vermelho carmesim.

Seus olhos estavam sem brilho. Desfocados. O corpo amolecia, ele sabia que não tinha mais como sobreviver a tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Desistiu. Fechou os olhos e se entregou. Ele apenas sentia a agonia de morrer tão lentamente. Pouco a pouco, o coração diminuía a velocidade das batidas, até que, parou. Ele já não via mais nada, não sentia mais nada. Tinha acabado. Ele havia morrido.

Nunca mais se teve noticia daquele púbere. Ele se foi. Desapareceu na calada da noite. Junto com os três patinhos na lagoa. Aquele lugar continuava a ser misterioso. E talvez por muitos anos nada se revelasse. Para que, algum dia, eles subissem a margem e botaria fim neste mundo de pecado. O ser humano era um animal constituído por pecado, era inferior, impotente, que, algum dia seria destruído. Pagariam por todos seus pecados onde e os mais inteligentes dominariam o mundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**M**inha primeira one que envolve literalmente o terror, espero que tenham gostado e se sim, mandem revieiws! \o)

Kiss... ;º


End file.
